Unwritten
by ColorYourWorld
Summary: School is over, Santana is senior, Brittany is junior. Santana feels like she need to express Brittany all her feelings and the best way to do it is in a letter, Summary Suck


_**Hey Guys, I decided to do this Brittana Fanfic by the moment they are my favorite couple with Quam (Even they are not together) this has nothing to do with the actual story line is just an idea that have been with me for long time and I made It a One-shot. **_

_**All Rights go to Ryan Murphy and Fox I don't own Glee this is just for fun. **_

_**Unwritten.**_

Santana´s POV.

Everybody is cheering and clapping and dancing and singing but Im not. The last day of senior year should be good should be all girls dream, we are about to get out of school forever, but I can´t. It isn't that I don't want to get out of here, is that I have the weight of love on my shoulders. I love her, I like her, I want her, and I need her. But none of these words came out of my mouth when I was with her. I need her to know how I feel before I was gone, she was a junior this year and I am a senior. Im too scare to tell her but after this I will never see her or anybody of school is my opportunity. Im going to do it in Glee Club I don't want anybody to bother her next year if I make it public. When Im with her the hole world disappears her lips on my body or my lips on hers. When we sleep together or touch each other like two first lovers. Our sleepovers or she is like my sister I would give the stars and the moon to her. The way she looks at me when I defend her makes me wanna die or how she looks like a little kid. Santana stop thinking it, just write it. And that's what I did.

When the bell rang the loudest screams I have ever heard bump into my hears, papers flying and students running down the hall screaming "Were free".

-Santana! - Brittany screams from a short distance and after I could say anything she is hugging me so hard.

-Hey – I gave her a fake smile but she notices it quickly.

-Whats wrong Honey- She has a worried look, isn't it the big one supposed to be worried about the little one? I feel so small.

-It's nothing Britt. Let's go to Glee-But before I could walk away she pushes me into the Janitors closet that for fortune it was without window.

-No you're not, Santana! Tell me what's wrong. It's the last day you should be dancing around and I don't know making out with guys you never have seen…

-No! I don't want those guys…I want you- I was about to cry – Im going to Italy to study design and you are staying here that isn't fair – The blonde seems so confused.

- I think I love you Britt. - Before she could answer I took her head on my hand and gave her a kiss for fortune she kissed back.

When we pulled away she had a smile on her face so did I but mine was smaller.

-You didn't like it?-

-No, no I love it Britt is that all this relationship is confusing, I want to scream to the world I love you but Im scare- I broke into big sobs.

-Honey…

She rubs my back repeating "It's alright" and kissing me on the lips, and sometimes on the neck which make me feel Im able to do anything.

-I have something for you Sweetheart- Brittany looked at me

-What it is? San you know you're the senior I should be buying you a gift not you for me.

-Brittany I didn't use money just a pen and paper and my heart. – Ugh I have never said something like that.

- A letter… She mutters under her own breath

- Yes, a letter and I want to read it to you, in public. - I don't know how but I manage to say it

-I'd love to see it right here right now – She says on a sexy voice that could kill me and then she kiss me all the way down to my neck.

- I know what you want and the answer is No. I want Brittany. I want to tell the world how much I love you and how you are my women the weight of the world is on my shoulders now nobody knows our romance and is like having no romance at all…

- San this could be our secret like the hot movies of Angie Jolie –

-No! I want to do it in Glee because the wont judge you next year well Artie and Tina and you could keep the secret but I can't…So let's go to Glee.

-Yeah let´s go now- She is smiling so big.

-Britt?

-What?

-Hold my hand Please. - The warm when her hand touch mine was just like the first time she kissed me.

Flashback, 2 years ago.

He is so stupid; he slept with her and gets her preggo! You know how bad that feels and is like a big deep wound- Santana cries on her friend's shoulder.

-Hey Sweetie don't get like that there are more much man out there that are a dying to touch you and love you- She answers with a big smile on her face.

-I just want to be love right now feel someone's lips on mines…

It all happen to fast before Santana could react Brittany was kissing her Santana didn't pull away it all seem right and magically so she kissed back both girls didn't remember a time where they have been more turn on than right now.

End of the Flashback.

Brittany´s POV

When we entered Glee Club all eyes were focused on us I am afraid Santana may freak out pull her hand away or simply became the one that got away.

But she wasn't she keep on walking like nothing then both of us sat down together and she lay her head on my shoulder.

She meant it she wants to be with me.

I decided to take a quick glimpse around the room:

Rachel and Finn were chatting but it was too obvious was about me and San.

Quinn and Sam were less obvious that I got to doubt they notice Santana and I walking together to Glee club sometimes both of them look at Quinn skirt and gave dirty smiles.

Blaine and Kurt were smiling at us this wasn't a big deal…Or it was? Isn't like they hadn't notice it especially with the mistake two years ago.

Flashback.

Sex is not dating…Santana said and rolls her eyes.

If it was Santana and I would be dating- The Blonde says without thinking.

Santana look at her with a mix of " Shut up" and "You're so dumb..I love it".

End of the Flashback.

Well that was a mistake but that was when I found that she love me ´cause she could have said "No, that's not true" but she didn't of course I got my punishment that night, San refuse to have sex it will be just lady kisses I felt pretty bad but at the other night we had…Well all I can say is that when we saw it took no longer than 2 seconds for bras flying around.

I smirk at that memory.

-What happen- I hear the Latina whisper at my ear.

-Nothing memories- I answer.

-Well…-Santana gives me a sexy smile and blows a kiss.

It´s time to continue with my tour around Glee.

Mercedes, Tina and Mike are whispering and smiling at the time Cedes has always been so cute and Asians well…Asians!

Puck and Artie seem well I don't know… Artie and I used to have a strong relationship and Puck was Santana´s sexual partner for so long. I would feel pissed if Artie turn gay after being on a relationship for so long…

and Emma are so misunderstanding what is happening.

-Uumh Well Welcome to our last Glee meeting of the year. For some the last Glee meeting in New Directions.

When says this Santana look sad, didn't she wanna leave school?

Wait I have an idea…

-Mr. Schue? – I raised my hand so high so that everyone could see it

- Yeah Brittany- Emma asked.

-I have a song that I want to sing-That sound weird, everyone look at me.

-What you are all going and I want you to remember me for my awsome voice- Did that sound to Rachel Berry? No, I don't think so.

-Ok, come here Britt-Finn says standing to the get in the drums and making Sam and Artie a sign to get in the guitars.

I make them the "Come over here" sign.

-I want this to sound like never ever before, Got it?

All nodded.

-The song is Firework- When I finish I got up and got ready to sing.

**No one´s POV.**

Brittany got in front of all like she has a few times before she almost never sings that why they looked at her so confused.

-Im singing this to Santana, honey you are a firework and our little secret shouldn't make you feel like you're not- Brittany said already making the black haired girl eyes got watery.

As Brittany start singing everyone focus their eyes on Santana but Brittany didn't mind it.

Brittany made different movements with her hands and go all around the room but never getting her eyes away from Santana.

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

Something no one ever expect happen, Rachel Berry got up her seat and started singing backups for Brittany, then she came and grab Santana by the hand leading her to the center of the room. When the chorus came everyone made a circle around Santana and made her feel like all her problems had been small.

Then all of them sit down letting Brittany and Santana fooling around in the room while the blonde sing for the first time fully directed to Santana.

When she finished the song everybody clapped and gave Santana a group hug. Now she was burst in tears why Glee always made her feel like this?

-I love you Britt- Santana whisper into Brittany´s ear – Thanks guys- She said now talking to all of them – You're so special to me, even you drawf.

Rachel giggled and hugs Santana.

-Well who wants to say words to all of us? - Instantly there were 7 raised hands

Rachel told how in Glee she found love and true friendship.

Quinn told how she found that mistakes were staying there forever but there was people that make her forget about them even if it was for 3 seconds she said it referring to Sam.

Tina said she learn that people isn't always going to like you but if you don't speak you won't never feel good.

Kurt said he thought that he would never be able to found friends like them and how now Glee is his family.

Puck and Finn said basically the same. Now when every girl and Kurt was burn in tears and guys were fighting to seem strong Santana raised her hand.

-Yeah Santana?-

-Berry doesn't say: Safe the best for the end?, well that's what I did.

Without any permission Santana stand up. Clearing her throat she started reading.

_Dear Britt,_

_I know I shouldn't wait for the end of the year actually the end of school to tell you this, Im a coward Im the biggest coward you will ever see, I let my dream of popularity got between us, I let my fears get between us , I even let Artie get between us. You never seem to complain about it and what it seem like is that you decided to move on and left me heartbroken seeing you with Artie was the most painful and horrible feeling ever, I tried to straight myself by kissing guys or having sex but It never work I was always thinking "Britt does this way better" and you don't know how happy I was when you and Artie broke up but at the same time I wanted to punch him for calling you stupid but let´s not get him into this._

_My point Britt is that there is no person compare to you, I always ask myself, Why me? Im so mean and bad person to others and you are so good your heart is full of kindness and good wishes for everyone when I am with you I can't be mean I try but I can't. It seems like you life in this little world of yours were everybody is happy, were Santa comes every weekend and unicorns are all around._

People were surprise Santana has never been so, fragile she was at the edge of tears telling this to people was so hard even the straightest person could tell that.

_After some time I understand it, I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn or even Puckerman I want you Britt and sometimes more than want is need. I need you Britt. Our "Lady Kisses" are the best part of my day for me it was never "Just sex" it means something, to me and I know it meant something to you too._

Wait, what is Santana saying Brittany messed around with her while we were a couple; I knew these two were up to something but this! – Artie thought to himself

Two seconds ago I was thinking how Sam and I got yesterday to second, third, fourth and if it even existed fifth base what we done yesterday was epic and how we were reaching a new level tonight but now Santana comes with this letter and makes her feel like she never really knew her it was so beautiful how all this words came out of Santana´s mouth.- Quinn though with a little smile around her face.

_There´s no feeling compare to how you touch me. Every time you do is like is an unexplored part of my body even if you do it a thousand times it will always feel like the first. You don't know how I feel when I see you in the hall I want to hold your hand and kiss you just like two girlfriends. When Rachel or Quinn talk about their Boyfriends I know what they talk about, I know they feeling of being love, I know the feeling of having someone to lay down on. Even if I just roll my eyes I know what they talk about. _

I didn't exactly know what to think, Im their teacher! Im proud of Santana she has never been really able to express her feelings but know I exactly knew what to expect, Puckerman and Lauren 7MIH now make sense or Quinn smirking while Sam whisper at her hear and looking down to her stomach or what I expect is her stomach. And Brittany and Santana well now I knew what they feel when they sing Landslide or when Brad told Santana sing Songbird or how she always defend her.

_Brittany Susan Pierce you are better than Britney or Madonna, You dance better than Beyonce and you're more beautiful than Miss Universe could ever be._

_Britt I don't know what will happen after today but I guess that is why they say that life is Unwritten and you have to Write it, today I want to write a chapter that begins by " Brittany will you be my girlfriend?"_

The last line more than read was speak, Santana was silently crying in front of Brittany which brought and instant Flashback to Both.

_*Flashback* _

_Santana: __Hi._

_Brittany: Hey_

_Santana: Could we talk? _

_Brittany: But we never do that._

_Santana: __Yea I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club. Because it's made me do a lot of thinking. And what I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings, feelings for you, that I'm afraid of dealing with because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't._

_Brittany: I understand that._

_Santana: Do you understand what Im trying to say?_

_Brittany: No, Not really._

_Santana: _ I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school.

_Brittany:_ But, honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words.

Santana: Yea, I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love *you*, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please

Brittany: Of course I love you! I do! And I would totally be with you if it wasn't for Artie.

Santana: *Confused* Artie?

Brittany: I love him, too. I don't want to hurt him, that's not right. I can't break up with him

Santana: Yes, you can his just a stupid boy.

Brittany: But it wouldn't be right. Santana, you have to know, if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single, I'm so yours. *Proudly* so.

_Santana:_ [_Crying_] Yea, well, wow. Whoever thought that for being fluid, you could be so stuck.

[_Brittany tries to hug her_]

_Santana: Get off me!_

_*End of the Flashback¨*_

Brittany´s POV.

This time was different there was no Artie it break me to see Santana so fragile, so broken, so not Santana.

_ I knew it! You never say you love me back...

Damn It! I forgot I haven't given Santana an answer and now she was storming out of the room.

-San! - I run before she get out.

-What! - She violently says as the club watches the scene on a dead silence.

Before she could run, I kissed her making sure it was a sure that she would feel on her lips till next morning.

Many POV´s.

Sam – Oh My God, Oh my God this is the hottest thing I have ever seen after Quinn last night so damn hot she has a hickey were people won´t see and both never forget.

Finn- Wait! I lost my V-Card to a lesbian?

Rachel – I have never tell nobody but once on a party Brittany and her make out she didn't enjoy it but those lips were worth it.

Santana POV.

She was kissing me! She was kissing me in front of everyone.

When we pulled away there was an awkward silence and then Artie break it.

-Cheers to Brittana!- Everybody went clapping and dancing around the room.

When I arrive home I didn't remember being more tired than today but she had a Facebook request when she open it she couldn't be more happy.

Brittany indicated to have a relationship with Santana M. Lopez

15 people like this.

Finn Hudson: That was quite a show today in Glee Club.

Blaine: I know!

Dave k: Well J-Lo seems to find her Lo-J

Kurt: Dave you don't want to get in the topic

Dave k: Sorry… ):

Brittany: I Love my girlfriend Santana M. Lopez

Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray and 20 people more like this.

Enough, she couldn't believe this, life was perfect she closed her Laptop and went to sleep Glee Club decided to do a last performance tomorrow.

..At the next day..

**Rachel**: It's the boy who never told I like you *She sing this referring how in their first year Rachel won't tell Finn about her crush on him*

**Finn**: It's the girl you let get away * Referring how he let Rachel got away when he dump her for Santana¨*

**Finchel:** It's the one you saw that day on the train

But you freaked out and walked away * Referring how when they seem to get together drift apart again

**¨Puck**: It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas *Puck always wanted to go to Vegas¨*

**Ärtie: **Things you swear you do before you die * Artie promised someday he would be a dancer

**Santana:** It's the city you love that waits for you

But you're too damn scared to fly * How Italia waited for her but she was scared of different things that won't let her fly*

**All**

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

Come alive

Let the moment take you

Lose control tonight

**Sam:** It's the time that you totally screwed up

Still you try to get it out your brain * How he tried to kiss Quinn on the duet rehearsal*

**Puck and Finn: **It's the fight you head when you didn't make up * How their friendship died as soon as Quinn got pregnant

**¨Quinn: **It's the past that you're dying to change * The cheats, the lies the fake Quinn*

**Tina and Mike :**It's all the money that you're saving

While the good life passes by * How they needed money to college*

**Rachel and Kurt: **It's all the dreams that never came true

Cause you're too damn scared to try * How they were denied on NYADA and they didn't try again*

**ALL **

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

Come alive

Let the moment take you

Lose control tonight

**Brittana:**It's a mad, mad world

Gonna make it escape

It's a perfect world

When you go all the way

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight *How life was a bitch to their relationship but music always help them´*

**All**

So let's go (go, go, go) all the way

Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day

From the floor to the rafters

People raise your glass

We could dance forever

[Chorus] x2

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

Come alive

Let the moment take you

Lose control tonight

It's a mad, mad world

Gonna make it escape

It's a perfect world

When you go all the way

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

Santana was right life isn't write at all we need to write it by ourselves but right now life was perfect, so perfect that she couldn't believe it. Santana is right life is always unwritten.

But together we are gonna write it and it will end with a beautiful "Happily Ever After"


End file.
